A Strange Kind of Love
by OutdatedPlanet8
Summary: Scarlet moves to Namimori in order to escape her past and start a new life. A normal, safe life. But can this really happen in a town known for it's strangeness? And her growing infatuation with a certain onyx eyed man certainly can only lead to one thing; trouble. And that's the last thing she needs anymore of.
1. Chapter 1

**BEWARE OF ANIME/MANGA SPOILERS. IT IS POSSIBLE YOU WILL ENCOUNTER SOME.**

**So hello, I just wanted to let you know that I've changed Namimori Middle to Namimori **_**High**_**. So just think of this as high school. I did this because it felt super strange to write as a middle schooler and I also wanted to leave the door open for possible romantic scenes. Also please leave a comment if you can, it really helps me want to write more. This chapter may also have more added to it after it's initial publication. **

Scarlet hesitated as she drew nearer to the large concrete building. It loomed in front of her menacingly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and then her skirt. She swallowed nervously.

Namimori High. The school had a reputation of being a bit eccentric, with its strange school policies and even stranger students. At least that's what she'd heard from her neighbors when they'd found out where she would be attending school. But she would only be here for half a year since she was transferring in late as a senior, and she took comfort in this.

Then her thoughts floated in a different direction. The circumstances that had led to this change floated to the forefront of her memory and she felt her nervousness disappear. She felt her eyes go blank. Her emotions numb. She now approached the building effortlessly. Why should she fear this when she had looked death in the face? When she had wished for it over what she thought was her eventual fate?

The other students all seemed to stream in, chattering to one another excitedly. She watched as three boys passed her, one in particular with short spiky hair and nervous eyes. Their eyes momentarily caught and she nodded her head at him before turning back to the building in front of her. The giant clock on the school told that it was nearly time for class to begin.

"Hii! Hibari what did we do!?" The sound of the man she had caught eyes with before drew her attention back. He stood with his hands in front of him as if to block a blow, and a man with silver hair stood next to him protectively. Another on his other side with short black hair simply laughed with his hands behind his head. Curious she looked at the person he spoke to.

It was another man with pitch black hair and dark onyx eyes. His gaze was sharp and clear as he pierced the other man with his gaze, the sides of his mouth turned down a bit. She instantly felt drawn to him. She always had liked dark pretty things. Turning to watch, she awaited his answer.

"You're disrupting the peace herbivore. Be quieter." His eyes narrowed on his last sentence and he seemed to be reaching into his school perfect jacket for something. The sound of his voice was deep and clear, it left her in a slight daze. Wait had he called him an herbivore? What was that about?

"Ah! Sorry Hibari! We'll be quiet! Promise!" His friend with the silver hair looked like he wanted to say something but the boy with the spiky hair sent him a panicked glance.

He seemed to mutter to himself before saying something like, "If Judamie say's so..." The other man simply laughed as they began to quickly walk away from the man called Hibari. These students really were strange. You could get in trouble for just talking? She continued to stare at the school perfect in shock, a little miffed with his treatment of the students.

Suddenly his eyes turned to her, his sharp dark gaze seemed to see right through her. In a panic she turned to walk quickly into the building. Lord knows she did not what a confrontation with someone that aggressive, she really did hate conflict. To avoid it she would have to pay really close attention to the rules, they seemed to be a bit different here than her other schools.

School today had gone over well enough, she had introduced herself to curious eyes and managed to make a few friends. A girl called Kyoko and another called Hana had talked to her and made her feel welcome, even going so far as to invite her for lunch. She thought about this and her luck as she walked out of the school building. They had invited her to hang out with them after school too, but she declined. Scarlett preferred to use her time out of school to relax and perhaps read.

A dark voice drew her out of her thoughts, "Your hair is against school regulations." She turned back towards the voice with a frown on her face, only to freeze when she recognized who it was. Hibari Kyoya. She had asked about him in class today and found out his full name, along with information that he was violent and unpredictable when enforcing school rules. He stood only a foot behind her, how had she not noticed? And as she glanced around the school yard she realized that they were alone. Her eyes darted back to his. He was taller than her by perhaps an inch, and his dark gaze didn't waver as he stared her down, effectively making her feel small and weak.

She hesitantly replied to him, "I'm sorry, this is my natural hair color though." And it was true, Scarlett's hair was a brunette color, her eyes sea glass green. She had thought it rather obvious that she was a foreigner. Would he still make her dye it then?

His expression didn't change at her statement but she could see his eyes narrow in annoyance. "Hn," was all he said in reply as he continued to stare at her. She certainly was lost and had no idea what that meant or how she was to reply. They stared at each other for a moment or two before Scarlett couldn't take it anymore and cast her eyes down. It was then that she started to stare at his uniform, taking in the fitted black pants and the way his white button down shirt stretched across lean muscles. The skin above his shirt was slightly exposed and she caught sight of his sharp collar bones.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" She jumped, a little startled, and then felt her face turn completely red as she thought about what she had been caught doing.

"N-nothing." Reluctantly she turned her gaze back up to him. His eyes were no longer narrowed at her and he seemed to be observing her. It turns out she didn't impress him much because he suddenly turned about and walked back into the school without so much as a word to her.

What a strange man.

Scarlet now was friends with more people and had gotten the hang of her new school. The kid with the crazy brown hair was named Tsuna, and the two men who followed him everywhere were Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was always loud and violent, and he seemed to have a bad habit of reaching into his school jacket whenever he got angry. Yamamoto was the exact opposite, he was always very kind to her and loved to laugh. Tsuna seemed to be a sort of leader of Namimori High, she couldn't really explain it but everyone seemed to answer to him. Well. Everyone except one.

Hibari Kyoya. He was the only one she still couldn't figure out. Oh she knew the basics. An elusive student that had the complete school under his control. Violent. Unreasonable. And very strict. She knew to keep under his good graces one just had to blindly follow his rules and stay out of his way. But something about him made her _mad._ Not only over his treatment of the other students, but also just because he made her curious. What made that strange man tick?

It drove her crazy. Probably more than it really should. But it did.

Her mind drifted back to what Kyoko was talking about as they walked back to her house, "And Ryohei never takes any breaks lately, I just feel nervous you know? Hana is even more worried than I am, she doesn't say anything but I can tell. It's awful. Why can't he just listen to me?" She let out an exasperated sigh, her small shoulders sinking with exhaustion.

"I'm sure Ryohei is just unaware of how much you both are worried for him. Maybe have Hana say something to him as a friend, I think she probably would have a better chance at persuading him to take care of himself than you would." It was true, those two both liked one another, but neither made a move at the other.

Kyoko stopped for a moment, and she could see the clogs turning as she turned the idea over in her head.

"That's actually a really good idea Scarlet." Scarlet threw her head back and laughed.

Turning to her she let a confident smirk take over her face, "Yeah I know." Both began to giggle as they arrived at her house. "Thanks for walking with me Kyoko!"

Kyoko simply smiled at her and promised to meet up with her tomorrow for school. She didn't ask to come in. Kyoko had probably learned that Scarlet had an unspoken rule to never invite someone into her house. It really was to protect herself from questions really. If anyone came inside, they'd wonder where her parents were.

And that was the thing. Her parents weren't living with her. Scarlet was all by herself.

With a resigned sigh, she opened the gate to her yard and walked towards her dark blue door. She reached for the key in her uniform's pocket and then twisted the door open with it. Inside was pitch dark so as the door closed she reached for the room's switch.

"Hello Scarlet."

The sudden voice startled her and she felt a scream building up in her throat as she saw who it was. But then a cloth was placed over her face and it was too late.

Then it was hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a comment if you can! Thanks for reading : )**

The place she woke to was dark. There was no source of light except from a small bulb hanging over head. She tried to move but froze when she realized her hands were tied behind her back and her feet shackled to the floor.

How was she going to get out of this one? She raised her gaze to study her surroundings again. Brick walls. Dripping water. Where on earth was this? It didn't smell like a sewer, perhaps it was an underground layer they used. Unwillingly her eyes began to well up.

Scarlet didn't have a chance of escaping.

The clopping of boots outside her range of vision made her tense, and she felt herself tremble in fear. The Cranio family had terrorized her and her mother ever since she was a little girl. They disliked her mother for refusing to cooperate with them and had harassed her on a daily basis. Her mother was a strong woman, but she was a single parent and she was alone in the world. Her father had left after Scarlet was conceived and all of her mother's family was dead. They had only had each other.

But then her mother had died. She had been accidently killed by one of the Cranio men whose job it was to take her back to the boss's house. Scarlet couldn't even take revenge for her mother, the boss had been furious and ordered the death of that man.

At the age of 12 she had learned of this and was forced to run. They would come after her next her mother had warned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the police weren't an option, the Cranio had people working on the inside there. So she had lived off the streets for a while, barely fighting off starvation.

Then Hugh found her. An old man who ran a soup kitchen. He offered her food and clothes, money for necessities, and a home. Hugh had been what she imagined a real father would have been like. That was a golden period for Scarlet, she had thought herself safe for the rest of her life, had thought that she could actually be happy.

But all good times come to an end. The Cranio found where she was staying. And then had killed Hugh. Sweet, old, grey haired Hugh. They had murdered him in cold blood and left his body in a tangled mess by the back door. Then it was back to running for Scarlet. There wasn't even time for her to mourn.

She packed as fast as she could, took the money that she had been saving up, and ran. Namimori was the farthest away she could get. It was actually farther than she had run last time. But the Cranio were like starved vultures that chased their prey until it collapsed and they were fed. It really shouldn't surprise her that they had found her so fast.

The shoes that had been approaching caught the light of the overhead bulb and shone a shiny black. She followed the shoes up to a black suit and a smirking face. It was one of the Cranio men given the fact that he had the skull tattoo over his chest. His greasy hair looked shiny in the light and it made her stomach turn to be completely at this monster's mercy.

"Do you know why you're here Scarlet?" His voice was gravely and goosebumps rose on her arms.

"You wanted my mother but couldn't have her, so now you want me." Her answer was whispered and she kept her eyes lowered to stare at the brick wall. A bark of laughter escaped the man, sharp and loud. It startled her so that she jumped and the chains on her feet clinked against one another.

"Yes, I suppose that's somewhat right, but I don't think you actually get why we want you. Why you're so valuable." He paused to stare at her face for a moment. " It's your blood." Her blood? It wouldn't be strange for this man to be crazy, so she merely kept silent and let him talk to himself. "In your blood is now what was in your mother's before she died. In your blood is the ultimate weapon, the spade di fuoco." His eyes gleamed with glee as he stared at her. She couldn't resist the bait.

"The what?" This man clearly was delusional, possibly high or drunk.

"The Fire Sword. It can only be summoned through a living blood relative who has inherited the ability. Whoever possess you holds a great weapon in his arsenal, which is to say he rules over the other mobs." He started taking measured steps toward her cowering frame. Once he reached her he leaned in close to whisper in her face, "You're like a very precious box weapon. Whoever holds you can rule the world." His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and she winced as she was forced in inhale.

He leaned back and threw his head behind him to let out a sharp sounding laugh. Scarlet still refused to believe what he was saying to her. He was mad. There was no way her _blood_ held a secret sword. That supposedly was made of fire. He had even referred to her as a box weapon. He must have drank too much before coming here.

As he straightened up and caught sight of her face she could tell he knew she didn't believe him. At first he simply stared at her in annoyance, his brows folding down in an angry expression. Then his face suddenly changed and an evil grin grew across his face. She actually preferred when he had looked angry. "I'll prove it to you. That's it, I'll just show you. Only someone else can draw the sword from you so I suppose it'd be impossible to know about it unless you were told. But I'll show you." His sudden enthusiasm scared her as he practically launched himself at her.

The bursting of the brick wall behind him though drew away his attention from her. His expression transformed into one of fear. As she raised her eyes and saw who had found her she gasped. Scarlet could not tell if she was relieved or afraid as she starred at the intruder.

"Herbivore, kidnapping Namimori students is a crime."


End file.
